Classroom Clowns
by The-Red-Lip
Summary: Joker, Harley and Sportsmaster take Gotham academy hostage for ransom and Artemis and dick/Robin get Traught. A Traught fic
1. Chicken knock out!

"=Speech

'=Thoughts

(=Authors facts

[=Authors notes

{=Authors notes

Ps Artemis knows about robin and dick grayson being the same person.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The students part way for Artemis as she helps a limping robin to the bioship. 'What a day' she thinks with a mixture of annoyance and excitement.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/earlier that same day-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It started off as a perfect Friday. Artemis woke up on time, Had pancakes that weren't burnt, the bus came on time and received a text from Dick asking if she 'wants to come to the manor and play COD, after school'. Yes, Artemis Lian Crock was having a good day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-at school-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Artemis opens her locker and takes out all the necessities for her AP math class, when she heard the second most annoying person on the planet. (Wally is the first).

"Hey, North trash" comes a highly fake and naisaly voice. 'Kitty!' Is all Artemis thinks before she is slammed into her locker by another force.

(Artemis P.O.V)

"What the fuck Andrew!" I yell out before I'm thrown to the floor. I pick up my stationary and stand up, and face her and her 'possy". Ready to say things that my mother would cut my tongue out for, when someone else interrupts.

"Don't bother, Andrew only understands sentences with less than three words" the familiar voice States confidently. I only know one person who could be that cocky, calm and collected, at the same time.

'Dick' I smirk happily.

"Get out of here charity case, and you won't get beat up by my Bae" kitty says in her fake voice again.

"Violence is not the answer, young grasshopper" dick says in Vietnamese, so only I can understand. I laugh at their stunned/red faces.

"Come on arty" is all I hear before I'm being dragged to my next class.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-AP Math class-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I still don't understand how you can keep your cool with them" I say as dick and I take our seats together.

"It's all in the timing" is all he says before the teacher walks in and begins her class.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/next class-AP English/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

'AP English class. The bane of my existence'I state as Dick and I sat down on the large desk.

We were early so we talked for a couple minutes about puppies. Then somehow we ended up having a large brawl as to who the greatest hero was "GREEN ARROW!" I yelled. "BATMAN," he replied with just as much vigure.

Then it started.

First all we heard was light giggles, then the giggles turned to moderate chuckles, and finally maniacal laughter. When a rubber chicken was thrown through the open window into our English class. We weren't really surprised. But "SHIT" is all I yell before the chicken starts to spin on the floor, releasing knock out gas.

Everyone starts to crumple to the floor. I keep my eyes open as sleep try's to overcome me. Just before my eyes close i spot a familiar figure lumbering past my classroom windows. 'Hockey mask and all' i think before the world around me turns black.


	2. Uncle Jack Napier

**Classroom clowns chap 2**

Artemis wakes up in a foggy daze.

She opens her eyes slowly and takes in the scene around her. They were in the school assembly hall. Students where helping others who were starting to wake.

Whilst some of the teachers where leading the ones that weren't helping out to the bleachers to keep an eye on them.

A select few teachers were climbing up the window posts and checking the doors to see if they could find an open exit.

Suddenly a strong arm appears in her line of vision. "Need a hand" she hears dick ask. "Thanks Grayson" she says smiling fondly as she gets hauled up.

Once on her own two feet she stumbles and falls to the ground. She braces herself for contact to the floor, when she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and catch her midair.

Dick raises her up and she stumbles again. Artemis falls onto dicks muscled chest. His hands still on her waist. She places her hands on his muscled chest to help lift her and steady herself on her legs. She looks up and has a confused dance when she sees him blushing. That's when she realises their position and close proximity.

They both blush furiously "Sorry" Artemis says breathlessly as she takes a step back. "No prob" he says looking anywhere but her.

When he looks back down at her (he has grown a couple of inches taller than her) she looks...Grateful? "No really Dick really. Thanks" she says.

"Anytime" he adds with a smile. Not a smirk. A genuine smile.

Then Artemis thinks of their current situation

"What do you think happened?" she asks suddenly seriously

"I don't know?" he states solemnly

They take seats at the back of the indoor bleachers

-/-/-(Time skip 5min)-/-/

"I'm gonna get changed" he announces to her after hacking into the schools security system on his smartphone

"you coming?" He asks as he makes his way towards an airvent at the back of the bleachers

"Nah I'm gonna keep an eye out here for trouble. Can you do me a favour and grab my suit its in a suitcase in my locker" she asks hesitantly.

"Sure" he adds happily

Then the doors blew up and open.

"Go!" Artemis whisper yells to dick as he starts to run back towards her. He hastily nods before turning back around and jumping back in the vent.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The joker stepped of the dust cloud that formed from the explosion. his yellow teeth bright in contrast to his pail skin, dark purple pinstrip suit and green hair.

"Enter with a BANG is what I always say"

Joker turns to the kids all sitting on the bleachers

"$chaching$ jackpot boys!" Joker bellows to his goons

"Your daddies are gonna pay big bucks to keep you safe" he yells with mad laughter. His laughter is cut short when he is interrupted. "You can't do that!" Stutters... Mark?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Says who?" States joker whilst directing his infamous laugh to mark.

Mark looked terrified. But being the idiot he is he answered "u-m-em-em-ee. Me" he adds pushing his chest out to try and fail to make himself look tougher

Artemis couldn't help but smile at his discomfort. Until joker took out his daggers.

Joker laughed as he began to ramble "I've always loved the circus. My mother used to take me there. I loved the CLOWNS! but my favourite act was always the knife throwers"

Mark gulped and crawled back until he was at the back of his seat in the front row as the joker began to walk towards him.

"Let's see if I can aim as well as they could" joker says as he throws the knifes at mark.

Mark lets out a girly"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" As the knifes make their way towards him.

Suddenly in a blonde blur. Someone flips over the back of the bleachers and like a golden ninja backflips over the back of mark, lands facing him in a catlike position with her long right leg extended outwards and her other leg in a crouching position, with both her arms extended and holding the knives by the leather Hilt of the metallic object.

"North trash!" yells kitty frighted out of her mind as she sees the figure stand up tall. And with a ferocious glare directed at her she shuts her mouth.

Mark is still screaming as he sees the knifes just an inch away from each of his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" States the blonde girl that just caught them as she slaps him across the face.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/\\_\\\

Artemis just saved a civilian. Not just any civilian. Markus burgerson! Her school bully! 'Wow, are pigs frying already?' She thinks to herself

Joker lets out a frustrated "aargh" then suddenly perks up when the blond figure turns and he sees the face of who caught them.

"Giggles! what a surprise!" Joker says chirpily as he runs to give her a hug

*Gotham academy students gasp!*

"Hey uncle jack" Artemis says with a smile as she awkwardly pats him on the back.

"I missed you giggles! Quinn is driving me back to sanity!" He yells unhappily

"Oh. How is Harley?" Artemis asks curiously as jack Napier **(1)**

"Annoying as usual. She is going to be hospitalised for a while though with the stunt she pulled yesterday. Try and guess what she did!" he exclaims with a huff

"What" Asked Artemis genuinely curious

"Well, I was going over my blueprints for a new trap to END BATMAN ONCE AND FOR ALL! hahahahahahahahah!" He yells enthusiastically

*students faint*

"Naturally" she adds calmly

*teachers gasp and pass out*

"I know right? Well, continuing. I was just adding the finishing touches to it at my desk when she jumps on top of it nude! Ripping the paper and smudging the ink and starts to yell 'rev up your Harley" he says

"That is so Harley. Annoying. But endearing." Artemis adds patting joker on the shoulder.

"True!" He states with a sigh

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Then Robin crashes through the window with a grunt. *civilians scream*

Those who passed out woke up from noise

"Give me a minute Napier" Artemis asks as she turns back to the joker. "Sure Artemis" he adds with a menacing smile as he sees the blood on robins leotard and Cape.

Artemis turns toward the bloody boy who is trying to stand. He is carrying a small suitcase. "Robin!" She finally yells frantically as she runs toward him.

"Sorry I'm late arty. You should really wear your suit under your school uniform?" He adds smirking as if he didn't just crash through a window.

She slaps him across the arm. "Who did this?!" She yells forcibly, causing him to involuntary flinch. "Sportmaster" he says losing the smile.

" I AM GOING TO FUCKING! KILL HIM!" Artemis yells as she crouches down to the suitcase he dropped on the floor and pulls out her compact bow, quiver, arm straps, belt and mask.

She rips her school uniform off and attaches her accessories. Minus the mask. To which she still has in her hand

"Let's go. I need to have a family visit!" Yells Artemis as she turns toward him. Scowl on face. Her face softens and turns to worry when he collapses onto her.

She lowers him slowly on his back. She lifts his head and places it on top of her neeling lap. She examines his injuries. "Can it wait five minutes? I'm so not feeling the aster right now?" He asks whilst clutching one of his ribs.

"Sure birdbrain" she answers fondly as she pulls bandages and disinfectant from her belt pouch. "So that's what's in the mysterious black pouch!" He exclaims, trying to lighten up the mood. "Shut up" she exclaims laughing.

She pops her belt buckle off and opens it to reveal mini bags of water and some pills. She takes a pill and a water play and hands it to him "swallow" she orders. He does as she tells her and continues to talk as the painkiller starts to get into his system

"Yeah! Kf, supes, aqualad and I made bets on it! Kid thought you had emergency steak. We asked him why and his Excuse was that you "where trying and failing to fight your harpy instincts and become a vegetarian!" He finishes with a laugh

"When did you do that?" she asks curiously

"Saturday" he answers before realising his mistake. Artemis hits him upside the head. "What is the one rule i gave you!" She asks forcefully

"No trolling on Saturday" he mumbles like a little kid that has just taken a cookie from the jar without asking

"idiot" she says smirking before kissing him. **(2)**

*half the female population there screams and the other faints*

"Asterous" he says breathlessly when they break apart

"Whaaaaaaaat!" Came kitty's annoying voice.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **(1)-that is the jokers real name**

 **(2)-didn't expect that to happen? Robin and Artemis are dating!**


	3. The reason why

Hey guys!

im sorry if anyone here thought that This was an update, but sadly 'Tis not'.

...This story is now up for adoption!

Anyone who wants it, can PM me before continuing with writing n we some fanfic!

good luck!

-Raquel


End file.
